Some film forming apparatuses that form a film on the surface of a semiconductor substrate may, in some implementations, fail to deposit or partially deposit film on some parts or portions of the semiconductor substrate, since a film forming gas does not come into contact with the semiconductor substrate in a contact region between the semiconductor substrate and a boat or wafer carrier serving as a jig for loading the semiconductor substrate on an upper surface of a support part. Therefore, a film may not be generated or may be only partially generated on a portion of the rear surface of the semiconductor substrate. This may be problematic in and of itself. Additionally, this may cause surrounding film to peel near or at the area, which can lead to generation of dust and/or become a focus of deviation due to exposure.
In order to cope with at least these problems, a semiconductor substrate can be taken out of the film forming apparatus at about a halfway-point of the time specified for the film deposition process, rotated and reinserted in the film forming apparatus, and the film deposition may resume for the remaining time. However, since the semiconductor substrate is taken out from the film forming apparatus, productivity may be reduced. Moreover, impurities may be caught in a film interface and thus semiconductor device characteristics may undesirably change.